


no one compares to you

by flirtytae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Beauxbatons, Bisexuality, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Ginny and Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtytae/pseuds/flirtytae
Summary: AU- Harry went to Hogwarts and Draco went to Beauxbatons. They never met, but Draco moves back to England to work for the Ministry, meets Harry, and they don't really hate each other at all.





	no one compares to you

It was Draco's last day at work before Christmas break, and he wanted to ask Harry out. He would probably never have the courage to do so, but the bloke was very cute and also very much bi, from what Draco had heard. It was a relief, because he'd had a crush on him for months, and always thought he was straight and dating Ginny Weasley, a famous quidditch player, but from what the Daily Prophet said, they had been an item at Hogwarts but broke it off after leaving school.

Harry was also famous in France, so Draco knew him before moving back to England, and he immediately had a crush on him when they first met. He was gorgeous, his hair were styled in a wild way, which made him even more attractive, and his eyes… There was no word to describe them. His tanned skin made Draco drool, and imagining it pressed to his pale skin was totally not safe for work. The blonde had even left his French boyfriend of 16 months for him, which was pretty big. He wanted him so bad.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Harry coming towards him, and bumped so hard into him he almost fell down. He blushed and looked up at him.

“Huh, sorry boss, I didn't see you.”

Harry laughed and Draco wanted to die. His cheeks were probably as red as a tomato now and he wanted to run away and hide under his desk for the rest of the day.

“It's okay Draco, and I told you to stop calling me boss, it makes me feel old!”

Draco smiled slightly, it was now or never. He hated himself for being so shy, it always fucked everything up with guys. He was usually really confident, but when he was in front of beautiful men, he was completely different. Seeing him not moving and staring, Harry smiled, amused by the situation.

“Want to tell me something?”

Draco ran his hand into his hair, struggling to find the right words. Harry was never going to say yes! He probably saw him as a child! Why did he have to be so stupid?

“I was just wondering, if, like, you would… Want to go out for coffee one day with me?”

Why wasn't there any desk in the corridors? Why wasn't there anything to crawl under and hide for at least three hours in this stupid place? Draco was so anxious, he couldn't even look up at Harry to see his reaction. He really liked him and wasn't ready to face the gigantic rejection.

“Oh my, is Draco Malfoy asking me out on a date?”

He laughed and that was it, Draco was going to quit his job and run away.

“Of course I'd love to go out with you.”

Draco looked up at him and stared with pure shock. Did the famous, handsome Harry Potter just agree to go out on a date with him? What the hell? And he didn't even drink Felix Felicis in the morning! He couldn't believe it.

“Really? I mean… That's great. I'll owl you the date and place and you'll tell me if it's fine bt you.”

The young Malfoy awkwardly waved at him with a huge smile on his lips and quickly walked away from the man, feeling like a complete fool, but a happy one. He really liked Harry and was thrilled about the idea of going out with him. He couldn't wait to owl Pansy, his best friend about this, she was going to be so jealous.

*

Draco had went shopping for the big date and had his meticulously picked out outfit laying on the bed in front of him. He was completely naked and just staring at it, suddenly seeing all the flaws it had. What if Harry thought it was hideous? What if he didn't even come to the date? What if he only agreed to make fun of him?

Ignoring his bad thoughts, Draco took a deep breath and put on his outfit. The date couldn't be that bad, Harry was perfect, he wasn't mean.

*

The young man was waiting in front of the muggle coffee shop with a single rose in his hand, waiting for his handsome date. When he saw Harry apparate a few feet further, he beamed at waved at him. The chosen one waved back and quickly walked towards Draco.

“You look gorgeous.  
-Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself.”

The pair laughed and Draco gave Harry the rose he had bought a few hours earlier.

“I hope you're not allergic.”

Harry laughed once again and shook his head.

“I don't believe I am. Thanks Draco, it's really sweet.”

The Malfoy blushed deeply and felt himself melt under Harry's gaze. He was so beautiful and the blonde man definitely didn't deserve him. He opened the coffee shop's door and looked at Harry with a beam.

“Shall we?”

The raven-haired man nodded with a smile almost as big as Draco's and they both entered the coffee shop. Draco assumed that Harry would rather go to a muggle shop because nobody really knew him there, and they weren't going to be too bothered by awkward stares and whispers. After all, even though he studied in France and was always very discreet, Draco was still a Malfoy and his family didn't have a really nice reputation, especially after the war.

“Smells nice.”

The Malfoy nodded and followed Harry to a table next to the big windows. They had a nice view on the gigantic streets of London. Draco loved the city, he lived nearby and spent most of his free-time in the muggle streets and places of London. He wasn't fond of Hogsmead, the Diagon Alley or even the Leaky Cauldron. He hated the whispers about his father. He had nothing to do with him, he was completely different, he was never a Death Eater, never did anything wrong, never acted for the Dark Lord. He thought it was pretty unfair how wizards treated him just because of his name.

“You're quieter than usual.  
-Huh? Sorry, I was lost. I was thinking about the city. Do you often spend time in the muggle London?”

Harry nodded and looked outside, looking at the muggles walking on the side-walks, rushing to work, to meet with friends, to visit their families.

“Most of my time. I hate wizard places. Don't tell though, I don't want to get attacked.”

Harry laughed and Draco smiled, understanding what he wanted to say.

“The stares, the people asking for autographs, wanting to talk to me… I know they mean no harm, and I don't blame them, but it gets too much sometimes, you know? I just want to be unknown, normal.  
-I understand, I get the same shit. But people don't really ask me for autographs, they mostly sneer, whisper when I walk in a shop and call me a Death Eater and a traitor. I'm used to it, but it's no fun. I preferred France, they didn't really know the name Malfoy. And if I wanted, I could just lie because almost none of them knew what me or my dad looked like.”

Harry nodded, and Draco could see all the sincerity and compassion in his eyes. He didn't usually like pity but it was Harry bloody Potter and he wanted everything from him.

“What was it like back there, at your school? I mean, I've seen students from Beauxbatons during the Triwizard Tournament and Ron's brother married a French women but I've never been there.  
-It's amazing. The people, the teachers, the castle, the gardens, the food, everything. It was wonderful, I had a lot of friends and nobody treated me like some weirdo. We don't have such a good reputation because people who've only seen our oldest students during the Triwizard Tournament think that we're all the same, a bit shallow, superficial, but really it's just an image.  
-Hogwarts is still better.”

Draco laughed and shook his head.

“I don't think so, Potter!”

They continued talking and laughing together while drinking their coffee during the entire date, Draco was really anxious about the whole thing but Harry was actually the nicest person he had ever met. He was funny, hot, had a lot of stories to tell and was very enthusiastic about everything Draco talked about. They were really comfortable with each other. After more than two hours, they got out of the café and looked at each other with soft smiles.

“I should go back to the Ministry, I have a lot of work… But I had a really good time with you, Draco. And we could, if you want, go on another date sometime?”

Draco immediately nodded enthusiastically, he really wanted to go on another date with Harry. He liked him even more now.

“Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?”

The young man was surprised by his own confidence, but he really wanted that kiss. He wanted to know that these weren't just words to make him feel better.

“Of course.”

Harry bent down slightly and put a hand on Draco's cheek before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Draco encircled Harry's waist with his arms and kissed him slowly, pressing his body against his date's. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was finally kissing the man he liked after an amazing date with him.

“You know, I have some time before going back to the Ministry…”

Draco laughed and looked up at him.

“My place?  
-I'd love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was really bad but I was really bored and I love my sons


End file.
